Día de campo
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Los titanes tienen un día de campo en el que muchas cosas sucederan. RyS y BByR.


**Este fic lo hice por petición de ARLET, espero que este fic sea del agrado de todos.**

**DÍA DE CAMPO.**

Era una mañana normal en la torre de los titanes, hacia más de una semana que los jóvenes héroes no luchaban así que el ambiente en la torre estaba muy tranquilo mas bien aburrido.

Robin se la pasaba entrenando en el gimnasio, Starfire aprendía a cocinar, Raven leía un libro mientras el Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugaban videojuegos, en fin todos trataban de entretenerse en lo que podían, luego de varios minutos todos habían terminado de hacer sus cosas y estaba muy aburridos.

- Estoy muy aburrido. – dice el Chico Bestia bostezando.

- ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos? – dice Raven muy seria.

- Qué tal si salimos a alguna parte. – dice Starfire muy entusiasmada.

- Buena idea, pero, ¿A dónde? – dice Robin muy serio.

- Ya se, hagamos un día de campo. – dice Cyborg muy animado.

- Un día de campo, si creo que si, es buena idea. – dice Robin aceptando la idea de su amigo.

Los cinco jóvenes salen hacia el parque y después de un rato todos estaban comiendo sus platillos favoritos. Todas las personas que estaban en el parque observaban a los jóvenes héroes y todos los chicos que estaban en el área se quedaban embobados mirando a las dos superheroinas algo que molestaba mucho a dos titanes.

De repente un sujeto le arranco la billetera a una mujer y salio corriendo, los titanes reaccionaron rápidamente y capturaron al ladrón, Cyborg llevo al criminal a la policía y los cuatro jóvenes héroes restantes se quedaron en el parque.

El Chico Bestia sintió la mirada de varias personas sobre el y gracias a su oído escucho levemente como se burlaban y lo criticaban aunque no le presto atención, la joven gótica termino de comer y salio a dar una vuelta, el joven de piel verde se dio cuenta de que Starfire intentaba que Robin probara uno de sus platillos el cual era una masa morada con trozos amarillos y verdes así que sin que se dieran cuenta huyo del lugar.

- Vamos Robin pruébalo. – dice Starfire sosteniendo el plato frente al rostro del joven enmascarado.

- Starfire yo, estoy lleno, es que comí mucho y bueno la verdad es que no me cabe mas nada. – dice Robin muy asustado mirando la masa palpitante que estaba frente a el.

- ¿Por qué no quieres probarlo?, yo que me esmere tanto para hacerlo y tu ni lo pruebas. – dice Starfire muy triste.

El joven maravilla miro a la joven pelirroja y luego vio el "manjar", después de tragar saliva tomo una cuchara y con mucho temor llevo un poco del extraño alimento a su boca ante la mirada de la joven alienígena. Robin masticaba lentamente y luego trago, el joven abrió los ojos rápidamente.

- Esta, esta muy, esta muy bueno. – dice Robin muy sorprendido por el agradable sabor del extraño alimento.

- ¿De verdad? – dice Starfire muy alegre.

- Si, se ve un poco extraño pero sabe muy bien. – dice Robin sirviéndose un poco mas del platillo.

La joven Tamaraniana sonrió al ver al joven maravilla comer tan ansiosamente su comida.

El Chico Bestia vio a Raven sentada en un puente sobre un lago y se le acerco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? – dice el Chico Bestia sentándose al lado de la joven gótica.

- Quería estar sola. – dice Raven sin mirar al joven.

El joven de piel verde no dijo nada y se quedo mirando el lago.

- Este lugar es muy tranquilo. – dice el Chico Bestia estirando los brazos.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – dice Raven mirando al joven.

- Bueno, es que creí que Robin y Star debían estar un poco de tiempo a solas. – dice el Chico Bestia sonriendo.

- Eso y por que no quería que probar esa cosa. – pensó el Chico Bestia recordando el platillo de la joven Tamaraniana.

- Pues yo también quiero estar un tiempo a solas. – dice Raven muy seria.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto la compañía de los demás? – dice el Chico Bestia mirando a la joven.

- No lo entenderías. – dice Raven cerrando sus ojos.

- Inténtalo. – dice el Chico Bestia mirando fijamente a la chica gótica.

Raven suspiro resignada y miro al joven.

- Desde que recuerdo toda mi vida he sido rechazada, nunca tuve amigos ni nadie que me tratara bien y todo eso era por ser hija de Trigon, aquí en la tierra todo es distinto pero tengo miedo de que la historia se repita. – dice Raven muy triste.

El joven escuchaba atentamente el relato de la chica.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente que todos te miren con temor y desconfianza? – dice Raven aun mas triste.

- Lo se. – dice el Chico Bestia muy serio.

La joven gótica lo miro y noto como la mirada del joven se iba apagando y mostraba una gran tristeza.

- Cuando era niño mis padres viajaron al África, allí sufrí un accidente y termine convirtiéndome en un mutante, poco después mis padres murieron y yo termine solo, la gente del pueblo cada vez que me veían creían que yo era un monstruo y me trataban muy mal, unos sujetos de un circo me vieron y al darse cuenta de lo que podía hacer me secuestraron, ellos me golpeaban y me trataban como no tienes idea era como el infierno, cuando me trajeron a América en la primera oportunidad que tuve me escape, luego encontré a un tipo que era amigo de mis padres y el me dijo que me iba a cuidar pero el me trato peor que en el circo, el además de maltratarme me obligaba a robar y si me negaba me lastimaba, logre escapar y fue cuando me encontré con la patrulla, ellos me adoptaron y mi vida cambio en ese momento. – dice el Chico Bestia con una seriedad y una tristeza que sorprendía a la joven.

Raven estaba completamente sorprendida, el chico alegre y burlón que ella tanto criticaba había tenido la vida mas dura que cualquiera que ella conociera.

- Antes yo lloraba con frecuencia, pero me canse de hacerlo, me canse de llorar, de sufrir, decidí que nunca mas iba a volver a llorar así que desde ese momento decidí disfrutar la vida, reírme de cualquier cosa, disfrutarlo todo. – dice el Chico Bestia con una gran sonrisa.

Raven estaba completamente consternada y no sabia como reaccionar, el joven se dio cuenta de la expresión de la chica y se le acerco.

- Raven, ¿Te encuentras bien? – dice el Chico Bestia preocupado por la joven.

La joven gótica vio al muchacho frente a ella y reacciono.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – dice Raven empujando al joven muy sonrojada.

El Chico Bestia perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al agua, Raven veía que el joven no salía a la superficie y se lanzo al agua, ella lo encuentra y lo lleva a la orilla, la joven intento despertar al muchacho pero este no reaccionaba.

Raven noto que el no respiraba (en realidad si lo hacia pero ella estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta), la joven vio los labios entreabiertos del joven y se sonrojo notablemente al pensar en darle respiración boca a boca.

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de el y unió sus labios a los de el joven y le paso aire, el Chico Bestia abrió los ojos y al ver a Raven se sorprendió, ella sintió un movimiento por parte del joven y dándose cuenta de que el estaba despierto abrió los ojos y se separo muy apenada de el.

El Chico Bestia detuvo a Raven pasando una de sus manos por el cuello de la joven, el la jalo y la beso, ella correspondió tímidamente al beso que era tranquilo, suave pero algo apasionado.

- ¿Somos novios? – dice el Chico Bestia un poco agitado al terminar el beso.

- Creo que si, pero si le cuentas a alguien te mato. – dice Raven algo agitada y muy sonrojada para luego besar nuevamente al joven.

Robin y Starfire se encontraban juntos y el ya había terminado de comer el suculento platillo.

- ¿Te gusto? – dice Starfire muy nerviosa.

- Si, estuvo delicioso. – dice Robin muy feliz.

La joven Tamaraniana se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa del joven maravilla. Lentamente fue atardeciendo y los dos jóvenes vieron el ocaso, ambos se miraron y quedaron como hechizados, las miradas de los dos tenían un brillo que los hacia sentirse muy extraños.

- Starfire. – dice Robin mirando fijamente a la joven.

- Dime. – dice Starfire muy nerviosa.

- Yo, bueno, yo quería decirte que, que, que tu, que yo, yo, yo a ti te, te, te amo. – dice Robin muy nervioso.

El joven se le acerca y coloca una de sus manos en la mejilla de la Tamaraniana, Robin levanta un poco el rostro de Starfire y la besa, ella lo rodea con sus brazos aumentando la intensidad del beso.

Al separarse ella llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Robin y suavemente le quito el antifaz, Starfire vio los ojos azules del joven y sonrió al verlos.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dice Robin mirando a la joven.

Starfire asiente y vuelve a besar al joven maravilla. Los minutos pasaron y la luna brillaba iluminando el cielo, Cyborg regreso al parque y vio a Robin y a la joven pelirroja sentados juntos mirando el cielo con las manos entrelazadas y a ella con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del joven, el joven mitad robot sonríe al ver esa escena y miro como el Chico Bestia y Raven aparecían completamente mojados y riéndose.

- ¿Qué les paso? – dice Cyborg muy confundido.

Los dos jóvenes se miran.

- Nada. – dijeron el Chico Bestia y Raven al mismo tiempo y entraron en el auto mientras se reían.

Cyborg quedo muy confundido y miro a Robin y a Starfire.

- Hey chicos, es hora de irnos. – dice Cyborg.

El joven maravilla se coloco su antifaz y los dos se dirigieron al auto aun agarrados de las manos.

Los titanes regresaron a la torre muy felices y esperando la llegada de un nuevo día para disfrutarlo al lado de su ser amado.

**FIN.**

**Espero que este fic allá sido del agrado de todos y espero que dejen reviews.**


End file.
